


Teninch Fic Drabbles/Ficlets

by goingtothetardis



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: Conversation, F/M, Introspection, Teninch Fic, Vignette, observation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection my of TimePetalsPrompts drabbles, the Teninch version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. People Watching (Hardy x Hannah)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't foresee myself writing a lot of Teninch fic, but now I have this place to put it if I write more drabbles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy is in London and observes the people of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the TimePetalPrompts drabble prompt: "Sundress"
> 
> I have no idea where this came from. I'm pretty sure I dreamed it. (Not joking.)
> 
> Thanks to Jeeno2 for looking it over. :)

Alec Hardy sits in a corner table outside the cafe. He scowls into his unsatisfying salad and tries to block out the racket of London. He’s in the city for a conference, and it’s just so bloody _loud_. One nice thing about visiting the city, however, is that it offers a certain level of anonymity that small town life does not for one with a reputation like his. 

London is also filled with… beautiful scenery, the likes of which one simply cannot find in Broadchurch. A leggy blonde walks past the cafe and stands just on the edge of the premises as she hails a cab. His eyes slowly travel up her body, taking in towering wedges, shapely legs, a short, light pink sundress, artfully accessorized with flashy jewelry, and blonde hair tossed over her shoulders in carefully constructed waves. Despite her fabricated beauty, he’s drawn to her, his keen sense of detection sensing something else hidden underneath. 

A cab pulls up to the curb, and she opens the door to step inside. However, before she moves to sit, she catches his lingering gaze and flashes a wide, genuine smile. 

He smiles back, surprising himself, and sits a little taller.


	2. Taken Care Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah gets a surprising new client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lostinfic prompted: “You’re not disappointing! Just… surprising.”
> 
> And I surprised my own self by writing Hardy x Hannah. Haha. I thought I'd never add onto this particular collection again. 
> 
> Thanks to Jeeno2 for looking it over.

“You’re not disappointing! Just… surprising.” Hannah stands next to her bed, a barely there gown failing to cover her body, and holds out a cup of herbal tea for her latest client, a surly detective from a town along the coast. 

Sitting at the edge of the bed, he gratefully accepts the cup before replying. “Really? I mean, look at me. I’m–” He pauses, studying his tea intently before continuing. “Ah, bloody hell, just forget I said anything.”

There’s something about this man that intrigues her, gets under her skin in a good way most of her clients fail to do; she finds she wants to _know_ him. And part of that, she realizes, is explaining _how_ he’d surprised her in bed. 

Setting her own cup to the side, Hannah gently takes his and places it on the bedside table. “When I said, ‘surprising,’” she starts, “I meant it.” Sure she has his attention, now, with the way she’s captured his gaze, despite her state of undress, Hannah lets her hand trail gently down his arm until she takes his hand in hers. “It’s not often that _my_ needs are so…” She pauses here, intentionally lingering on the word. “...thoroughly taken care of.”


End file.
